Tsunagu Hakamata
|romaji = Hakamata Tsunagu |alias = |birthday = October 5 |age = 35 (First Appearance) 36 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 190 cm (6'3") |hair = Blond |eye = Green |bloodtype = AB |quirk = Fiber Master |status = Unknown |birthplace = |occupation = Pro Hero |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 3 (Mentioned) Chapter 48 (Debut) |debutanime = Episode 4 (Mentioned) Episode 27 (Debut) |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} |Hakamata Tsunagu}}, also known as , was the former No. 4, now No. 3 Pro Hero and recipient of the "Best Jeanist" award for eight consecutive years. Appearance Tsunagu is a tall, slim man with an unnaturally long and flexible neck, as shown on several occasions, and dark, heavily-lashed eyes which appear to tilt slightly inwards. He has rather long blonde hair which he wears combed drastically to the left, covering his left eye. His hero costume consists of a pair of jeans, a denim waistcoat with two large breast pockets, and a denim dress shirt with a very high collar which covers his face up to just below his nose. He wears two belts, one around his collar and one around his waist, and short dark brown boots with thick gray shafts and soles. Gallery Best Jeanist manga headshot 2.png|Best Jeanist in the manga. Personality Best Jeanist was an elegant man with flamboyant tendencies. He believes very strongly that people with influence must maintain a positive appearance both physically and socially. Best Jeanist often uses metaphors referencing jeans, denim, and various other sewing and fabric based phrases, often inspiring his recruits with speeches, telling them to keep their life straight like their jeans. Best Jeanist admits to being unfond of brutish individuals like Katsuki Bakugo. He took Katsuki on to try to fix his attitude only to be frustrated by the young man's stubbornness. Best Jeanist takes the role of being a hero very seriously. He was selfless, brave, and charismatic, and aims to spread a sense of a peace to all people and believes heroes don't make excuses. He did not hesitate to take the full brunt of All For One's attack to save his allies, something the latter later praised him for. Best Jeanist believes that no matter how dire a situation may be, a real hero doesn't believe in excuses. Abilities .]] Overall Abilities: Best Jeanist was ranked 4th of Japan's heroes, before taking the spot of Number 3 after All Might's retirement. He also possesses a proficient handle on his powerful Quirk, Fiber Master. Tsunagu can unravel part of his clothes into fabric strings and manipulate them in order to restrain targets. Since his Hero costume is covered from head to toe with denim, his Quirk specialty, he always has a source of easily controllable fibers for him to weaponize at his disposal. Another known application includes manipulating fibers of clothes worn by allies for forced evasive maneuvers. As he is ranked very highly, Best Jeanist is an immensely powerful hero, which has been proven in his fight against the League of Villains. Best Jeanist was not only successful at restraining multiple low-end and mid-end Nomu, some of which were defeated by his comrades Mt. Lady and Gang Orca, but he was capable of swiftly immobilizing the incredibly powerful All For One. However, the latter case was temporary, as the Symbol of Evil broke free from Best Jeanist's restraints and defeated the Hideout Raid Team. *'Enhanced Durability': Tsunagu was able to take a direct hit from All For One's attack and remain conscious, albeit taking heavy injuries and eventually losing one lung. Skilled Youth Counselor: Gang Orca was surprised to find out that Tsunagu was unable to reform Katsuki's brutish behavior. This implies that he has good record of reforming troubled youths. Quirk : Tsunagu's Quirk allows him to freely manipulate the threads in any nearby piece of fabric. His Quirk works best with denim, and least effective on sweats. He can unravel a part of his own clothing into strings and use them to restrain targets, as well as use the targets own clothing against them. Stats Battles and Events Trivia *Tsunagu’s name contains the kanji for "|袴}}, , and a component of the word . **His given name is homophonous with the verb "to tie or fasten". *Tsunagu’s favorite animal is the wolf. *In series, Tsunagu leads the fashion world with huge popularity among both young and middle-aged men. *Tsunagu lost one of his lungs in the fight against All For One. Quotes *(To Katsuki Bakugo) "Heroes and villains are two sides of the same coin... I can see it in that glare of yours. So what is it that really makes someone a hero?" References Site Navigation pl:Tsunagu Hakamata Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Internship Employers Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Genius Office Employees Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hideout Raid Team